A Turn of Fate
by Noonesafe
Summary: “You’re not allowed in here.”she repeated.“Au contraire, darling, it’s you who isn’t allowed ...unless you’re...are you...WELL! Isn’t this a sweet turn of events!”he seemed to understand something Lily still hadn’t.Lily finds out James is Head boy!Uh oh!


A Turn of Fate

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling's brain.**_

_**A/N: This is my view on Lily Evans's reaction when she finds out who the Head boy is. Read on! It's fun, I promise! (The author would like to make it clear that this is not a guarantee of any sort and that if you do fall asleep she cannot be held responsible). The sentences in italics are Lily's thoughts.**_

_**Oh and THANK YOU for all those who reviewed my previous story!**_

Lily Evans was having a good day. It was the 1st of September and she was going back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had got all her new books; she had got a new cauldron (her old one had melted away due to a rather chaotic incident the previous year). And of course, she was also the new Head girl.

She looked out of the Hogwarts Express towards her family and waved at them. Her parents beamed at her as the train started to pull away from the platform. Her sister avoided her gaze.

_Hmph! Why does she have to be so unpleasant?_

But as she made her way to the compartment for Head boy and girl, she forgot about her sister. She wasn't going to let anything spoil her first day back.

She saw something that made her heart leap. James Potter, looking quite glum, was entering the compartment.

"You're not allowed in there!"she called out to him, giving him the fiercest look she could muster.

She saw his hand fly to his hair and it pleased her.

_NO! Not pleased, irritated! Yes, really irritated. Ahem._

"Evans! Had a good holiday?" asked James, holding the door open for her.

"You're not allowed in here." she repeated.

"Au contraire, darling, it's you who isn't allowed ...unless you're...are you...WELL! Isn't this a sweet turn of events!" he seemed to understand something Lily still hadn't.

"What are you babbling about, Potter?" she asked him, barely paying attention to what he was saying.

_He's grown taller...his teeth are really white! His hair is a bit shorter, it suits him...his smile...sigh...LILY!_

Tap tap tap. Lily came out of her reverie. James was still talking. Something about how he and Sirius had accidentally gotten locked in a public loo in muggle London.

Lily looked at the source of the sound: a handsome tawny owl flying alongside the train with a letter. She opened the window and took the letter.

"It's from Hogwarts. Must be Dumbledore informing us of our duties." said James.

"_Our_ duties?" said Lily a little disgruntled at seeing James open her letter.

"Give me my letter! Honestly James, I'll give you detention first thing we get to school!" she yelled, jumping up and down trying to reach the letter James was holding high above his head.

_Damn, he's tall!_

"Gasp! Detention!" teased James. "That's never happened to me before!"

"Oh this is so silly!" she said as she bumped into him. "Just give me my letter."

"Beg your pardon, missy, but this letter is addressed to both of us. See, J-A-M-E-S..."

"Wow, so you can spell your name!" said Lily with ferocious sarcasm, as she finally managed to take the letter out of his hands.

When she read the letter though, she immediately dropped it.

"YOU'RE Head boy? What was Dumbledore thinking?" she yelled.

"Why don't I let you think about that while I go and give the Slytherin's detention!"

"Don't you dare give them detention if they haven't done anything!" Lily yelled at James's retreating back.

_He's Head boy! This is unbelievable...although it makes sense...the whole school likes him...especially the girls! Stupid, snotty, dim-witted girls who don't have an ounce of brain and..._

"Lily!"

Lily's thoughts were interrupted for the second time. It was her friend, Marlene McKinnon.

"I've been looking all over for you! Alice just heard James Potter telling the Slytherins that he's Head boy. Is it true?" asked Marlene.

"He wasn't giving them detention, was he? Oh he's such a prat!" sighed Lily, trying very hard not to blush.

"Oh my God! He is Head boy! No wonder you look so happy..." said Marlene eying Lily curiously.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lily, blushing furiously.

"Oh I know you like him! You just won't go out with him because you want the last word!" said Marlene, looking quite smug.

Lily didn't say anything as she followed Marlene to her friends' compartment. And she was peacefully subdued for the rest of the journey, looking out of the window and thinking of the year ahead.

And as she got off at Hogsmeade station, she couldn't help but think that this had been the best first day back.

_**A/N: If you've reached here, you've obviously read the whole thing and therefore should REVIEW!! I really need to know if you like it or hate it...only then will I be able to change it!!**_


End file.
